Movie Mania
by sunnygirl13
Summary: Bella and Edward meet eachother at the movies, love at first sight. But, Edward is dating Tanya. How will it end for B and E?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Mia and here is Movie Mania!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Also, I don't own anything only the plot line…I think.**

**Chapter 1.) Meeting**

She walked gracefully to the cash-register, pays her money and turns around. He, quickly trying to buy popcorn for his girlfriend. _"You buy the popcorn and I'll get the seats." _She said to him. He sees a beautiful brunette finishing paying for her snack, he quickly moves towards her.

Unaware of the man behind her, Bella turns to her left. Edward expecting her to turn to the right to get some napkins. They bump into each other, but before that their eyes met. It is at that time, when they know that they have found the 'one'.

**I know that was short but if this story is a hit or a few people like it I may post tomorrow. **


	2. How about a doubledate?

Hey ppl, sorry I couldn't post it sooner but, my parents won't let me on the computer. I'm actually typing this on my schools computer. I forgot to mention, this story is 3rd person point of view. Also, it's taking place in the July or August, in simple terms Summer time!

Chapter 2. How about a double-date?!?

She felt her cheeks brighten when she looked into his emerald eyes. She never felt this way before, but wanted to understand why she felt this for the green eyed mystery man.

He felt his hands starting to sweat when he looked into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry this is my entire fault." He said. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella and it's my fault, I'm clumsy."

"Well, at least let me buy you some pop-corn."

"No it's fine really." She said nervously, questioning herself. '_Why am I acting like this towards a guy I barely know?'_ She said distressed in her head.

"I insist, Bella." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine, thanks by the way."

"No problem."

As he paid for her pop-corn he too was confused about his feeling. _'I shouldn't feel like this, I have a perfect and sweet girlfriend waiting for me. This is cheating. I need to play it cool, just be friends with her.' _

"Well here is your pop-corn.

"Thanks. So what movie are you going to watch?" She said trying to strike a conversation.

"Clash of the Titans, how about you?"

"Me too."

"Did you see those commercial?" He asked.

"I know, they were so funny." She smiled at him.

"I completely understand, I had to persuade my girlfriend to watch it with me." Her smile slowly disappeared when she hear the word 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, also I wanted to see what happens in the movie, though I have a feeling."

They continued to walking the movie theaters.

"So who are you watching it with?" He asked.

"One of my good friends, Jacob." She said shyly as she looked to her left.

"How long have you been dating your girlfriend?" She said honestly curious.

"For about a year."

"Wow, a long time."

"Yup." He said looking at his shoes.

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he said those words. So they kept on walking, both may I add not making any eye contact.

"Here we are." She said.

"After you, my lady." He said.

Just as the words came out of his mouth he felt awkward and embarrassed. She began to blush from his comment.

"Thanks?" She said. Edward, mentally slapping his head and gave her an embarrassed and a shy smile. They began walking different ways.

Bella sat closer to the screen and Edward sat next to his girlfriend, on the top row.

"Hey, thanks for the pop-corn" His loving girlfriend said.

"You look upset, are you ok?" She continued. _'Nervous, yes. Upset, no!' _He said in his head.

Bella walked towards Jacob.

"Hey Jake." She said.

"Hey Bella, I just came early to get us good seats."

"Thanks, I can't wait to watch it."

"I know there have been tons of commercials." Jacob said giving Bella a smile.

The trailers came-up and he still couldn't stop looking at Bella, his new friend.

"Hey, I think I know that guy. His name is Jake, his dad and my mom knew each other. I wonder what his is doing in Forks. Oh, yeah the movie is starting." Tanya said.

Edward still couldn't stop thinking about Bella the chocolate eyed beauty. Just then Tanya grasped his hand bringing him back to reality.

A roar of applause indicated to Edward that the movie is over. He knew how it was going to end. He used to read Greek Mythology as a young boy.

"Come on Edward, I want to meet Jake." She said racing to Jacob.

"Wow what an awesome movie!" Jacob said to Bella walking out of the theaters.

"Hey Jacob, long time no see. How are you?" Bella looked at the beautiful blond women talk to Jacob. Her eyes fell on Edward.

"Good, good. How are you?" Jacob responded.

"Fine, this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Pleased to meet you Edward." Jacob said. In his mind, he didn't understand; why he couldn't create words to come out of his mouth.

"Nice to meet you too." Edward said before Tanya butted in.

"This must be your girlfriend…?"

"_I thought she said he was her friend?"_Edward said worried in his head.

"Bella…" Jacob and Edward said at the same time.

"...isn't my girlfriend, one of my best friends." Jacob continued staring at Edward then Tanya as they walked to the parking lot.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jake." Tanya said.

"Ditto." Jake said, while shaking Edwards head.

"Take care of Tanya."

"Of course, we should do this sometime." Edward said, regretting it.

"_How could I have said that?"_ Mentally slapping his head.

"That would be a great idea!" Tanya said.

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

"I'd love to." Bella said surprised at her motives.

"Well it's a double date." Jake said.

"See you later Tanya."

"Bye Jake. Call me about the details."

"Will do."

"Well, I'll see you later, thanks for the pop-corn."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"_Curse my gentlemanliness!" _Edward mentally said as they walked to their cars.

**Hey everyone, I am writing this now two days after I started on it at school. I somehow sneaked my laptop to my room. Don't ask because I honestly don't know!**

**Anyway I hope you liked that, I sometimes will add humor into the mix, tell me what you think about it! Review or PM me, I don't care what you have to say; if it's your opinion I would like to hear it. Thanks, Mia.**


	3. CarTalk

**Hey everyone, I'm back! And ready as ever. Well ill let u read, here is chapter 3, Car-Talk.**

**Chapter 3.) Car-Talk**

As the two groups parted their ways, Tanya got a weird feeling. In fact it was two. One was the thrill of meeting and planning a double-date with Jacob and Bella. The other feeling was jealousy, but she thought it was just worry. _'How did Edward know Bella's name? Was she his ex-girlfriend? Are they friends? Are they best friends? Maybe I'm looking too much into it.'_

"So…how do you know Bella?"

Just the sound of her name gave goose bumps to Edward.

"Well, I don't know her personally. We bumbled into each other at the snack line. She dropped her popcorn and I bought her a new one. And we had a little small talk. You know, nothing personal." He said. It got quiet after that, Tanya kept staring out her window aimlessly.

"Hey, turn up the radio." Edward said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok." She said with a dazzling smile. As they cruise along the highway at 65 mph, Edward can't stop thinking of Bella, and Bella of him.

As Bella drives back to her house with Jacob she can't stop thinking of Edward.

"So Jake, what did your dad say?" Jacob just putting down the phone said.

"They are done with their fishing trip and they will meet us at my house."

"Got it."

"So how do you know Edward?"

"Oh, we knocked into each other and my popcorn fell, and he bought another one for me and we kept on talking."

"That's cool."

"How do you know Tanya?"

"Our parents knew each other." He simply said. "I kind of had a crush on her." He continued on. "I think she liked me too but nothing really happened."

"Ok." She replied.

"Were here." Bella announced getting out of the car towards Jacobs house.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Billy asked.

"Fine thanks."

"How was the movie?" Her dad asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"It was great." Bella smiled at her dad. Jacob butted in saying.

"I was awesome, there was fighting and monster."

"Come Bella, would you like some mashed potatoes?" Billy asked.

"No thanks, I ate a lot of popcorn."

"Hey dad guess who I meet at the movies?" Jacob said.

"Who?"

"Tanya, she was with her boyfriend, Edward."

"Wow, I haven't spoken the her mother in ages. I'll call her tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Well I'm done, thanks for the meal Billy."

"Anytime."

"Let's go Bella."

"Ok, bye Jacob. Bye Billy."

"Bye Bella."

"See you around Bella."

They got into their separate cars and drove away.

As Edward drove closer to Tanya's house, he for a moment stopped thinking of Bella, and started thinking about him and Tanya.

"So when are we going to have the double-date with Bella and Jacob?" Edward asked Tanya.

"When are you available?"

"Next week-end is fine, except Sunday."

"Ok we can have it on Saturday, ill call Jacob later and ask if Saturday is alright with Bella and him."

Edward stopped at her front yard.

"Well, good night."

"Let me get you out." He elegantly walked to her car door and opened her door.

"You shouldn't have." She said smiling at him.

"But I still did." He said before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"I better get home." She said walking to her front door.

"I'll see you later. Bye Edward." She said waving.

"See you later." He waved back.

Charlie and Bella parked and went inside quietly.

"So how was the movie?"

"It was great, I had a really great time."

"Well I'm glad, you stay here too much. You should get out more."

"Ok, I didn't talk to Rose and Angela later."

"Good." He smiled sincerely.

"I'm tired, good night."

"Good night Bella."

She walked upstairs, grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and went to the bathroom. After coming out she said good night to her father again and went to bed. She was laying on the bed thinking of everything that happened today, especially Edward.

When Edward got home it was around 10:30. His father was in his office, his mother was talking on the phone. And his siblings where on a dates. He walked upstairs to his room and started listening to music. By the fifth song he decided to go to bed. He got changed, brushed his teeth and when to bed. But he couldn't stop thinking. It was at that time that both of them realized that they had feelings for each other, though they didn't know what feeling specifically, they just knew they had feelings.

**Ok, just to make this clear, I don't own Twilight. Yes I know shocker. Also this is an AU and All-human. Its AU because Bella came to live with Charlie freshmen year, two years before. I just wanted to clarify that, just in case you got confused. Also the summer is almost over, they are about to begin Junior year.**


	4. What a lovely girl!

**Hey, I'm back from a vacation. Here is chapter 4 What a lovely girl. **

**Chapter 4). What a lovely girl!**

It was late at night when she called him. He didn't answer his dad did. But before he answered the phone she was nervous and slightly exited. She couldn't wait to really talk to him again. She continuously thought of him after the movie. He also kept thinking of her but in a different way than anyone else in this love square. He wasn't very confused about his feelings. He knew he liked her and really wasn't going to hide that. But he also knew he wasn't going to scare her off. He was going to play it cool, with a hint of flirting.

"Hello, is Jake there?" Tanya said into the phone.

"Yes, who is this, may I ask?"

"Oh, I am Tanya. Remember my mom and you used to hang out with each other."

"Oh! Tanya what a wonderful surprise. Jacob told me you met. I thought you would call in the morning. How is your mother?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking."

"Well, here is Jacob now. It was nice talking to you!"

"Nice talking to you too Billy."

"Hey Tanya."

"Hey Jake."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Now that I'm talking to you, better." She giggled nervously.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He continued.

"Oh yeah…um, when do you and Bella want to meet Edward and me again?"

"Oh that double-date, either Friday or Saturday."

"Saturday will work for us. Did you ask Bella?"

"No, I'll ask her in later."

"So…"

It continued for some time. But as the minutes go by Tanya was getting more confused. It was around mid-night when they both hung-up and started getting ready for bed.

Two days later

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"Hey Jake, I'm fine how are you?"

"Great. So are you available on Saturday for the double-date?"

"Sure what time?"

"Can you pick me up at 7:30, the movie starts at 8 pm."

"Ok, which movie theater?"

"The usual."

"Ok, I'll see you there Jake."

"See ya." Jacob then hung-up and called Tanya. Bella continued to do her homework.

Saturday

Bella pulled up to Jacobs house right on time.

"Hey, could you pick-up Tanya and Edward? They live near your house."

"Ok do you know where they live?"

"Yeah, they are both at his house." They pulled up at Edwards house fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, thanks for picking us up Bella." Tanya said cheerfully.

"Oh it's no big deal." Bella said.

"Sorry to intrude, but my car doesn't have enough gas to come back." Edward said in the back seat.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Bella said.

As they were driving to the theaters, they sang-along with the radio. Having a great time with friends.

After the movie

"That was a great movie!" Tanya said.

"I know, I didn't think they can make it could be more amazing!" Jacob said.

"It was a great movie, but I'm more of a classical movie guy." Edward said.

"Really, what movies do you like?"

"Well my mother loves _The Princess Bride_. She made me and my brother and sister watch it when we were kids."

"Well your mom has good taste." Bella said looking off her shoulder towards Edward.

"But I really love…" And so Bella and Edward went on about their favorite movies, while Tanya and Jacob had a different conversation.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Jacob said.

"Thanks, you tell me that all the time." She said slightly blushing.

"Well I'm only saying what I think is true." She smiled at him before continuing with their conversation.

"We better hurry up, Edward and Bella walk pretty fast."

"Yeah."

"Bella is really nice. I'm glad you have a friend like her."

"She's great, so when is the next time I'll see you?"  
"Well school is about to start so…"

"How about next week, let's go out to eat."

"That's a wonderful idea." Tanya said. They arrived to the car. Bella unlocked the car and got in. Everything was the same except Bella and Edward were sitting in the front and Tanya and Jacob were sitting in the back laughing and talking.

"So do you want me to drop both of you off at Edwards house?"

"If it's ok my house isn't too far from here." Tanya said.

"Sure thing Tanya." Bella said.

"Ok, make a left at the stop light and then a left."

"Ok."

"Thanks for the ride Bella."

"You're welcome."

"Next time we are going in my car." Edward said.

"Jake you would love his car!"

"Really what is it?"

"It's a Volvo!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Wow! You got to let me drive it."

Edward laughed saying, "Sorry but no one can drive my baby."

"Here we are Tanya." Bella said.

"Thanks. Hey Jake my mom really wants to meet you, why don't you come inside?"

"Sure. Bye Bella, bye Edward."

"See you later Jake."

"Bye Jacob."

"Oh wait Bella, can I have you cell phone number?"

"Sure Tanya." Bella wrote down her number and passed it to Edward.

"Bye baby."

"Talk to ya later." Tanya said before giving Edward a kiss.

"Ok see ya guys later." Jacob said when Bella and Edward drove away.

"You know my mom was asking for you for about three days!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants to see how tall you've grown. Billy has been telling my mom you're as talk as my dad!" Jacob laughed.

"Probably."

The car drive was quiet at first before Bella asked a question.

"So do I make a left or right turn?

"Right. I don't know anything about you. What school do you go to?"

"Forks High School."

"Me too. I wonder how we didn't meet."

"It's a big school I guess."

"Yeah."

"So who are you siblings?"

"Alice and Emmet."

"I think I had a project with Alice."

"Oh when?"

"I think it was freshman year. I'm not sure."

"Well that's nice." Edward said.

"I think I remember the way to your house."

"It's up this road, turn left then right. It should be up ahead from there."

"Ok."

"So do you want to play 20 questions?"

"We won't have time for that." She said smiling.

"How about 5?"

"Sure."

They proceeded on with their conversation, laughing and giggling their way to Edwards house.

"Well thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, Edward is it ok if I use your bathroom?"

"No problem. Right this way." He said guiding her towards his house.

"Thanks." She said as he unlocked the door.

"Its though the living room to the left."

"Thanks." She said before dashing towards the living room.

"Edward is that you?" Esme said.

"Yes mother." Edward said walking towards the kitchen.

"What color do you like?"

"The blue-green one."

"Thanks sweetie. Is Tanya in the bathroom?"

"No, one of Tanya's old friends best friend. If that makes any sense."

"I understand."

"Me and Tanya got a ride with her because Alice used most of my gas and forgot to re-fill it."

"What a lovely girl."

"Thanks Edward." Bella said exiting the bathroom.

"What wonderful soap you have. Where did you buy it?"

"My mother bought it."

"Oh, hello my name is Bella."

"Hello, I am Edwards mother Esme."

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to get home."

"Ok I'll walk you out."

"Thanks. You have a beautiful house."

"Thanks my mom designed it."

"Wow."

"Well I hope I see you another time."

"Me too." She said smiling. She turned around and walked to her car. She buckled up and waved good bye before leaving.

"What a very lovely girl." Edward heard his mother say in the kitchen.

As Edward closed the door he had a feeling he would see a lot of her.

**I have one thing I forgot to tell you. In this story, Bell came to Forks her freshman year. I just want to clarify that.**


	5. That will change for the better

**Chapter 5. That will change for the better**

**Bella pov **

Ring...ring...ring...

What is that noise?" I said to myself.

Ring... It must be my cell phone. I quickly got up, tossing the book I was reading all night on the bed. I dashed to the phone that was on my desk.

"Hello?" I said in my morning voice.

"Hey Bella, sorry if I woke you up. It Tanya."

"Hey Tanya, how are you?" It's been two days since the movie and meeting Edwards great mom. She has such a beautiful face, it's hard to forget.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I've been reading and staying at home."

"Sounds interesting. What book are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Nice, I heard it's really long."

"Not that much." I said.

"Oh well I was just calling to ask if you are free Wednesday night." Memories of the conversation I had in my truck come flashing back to me.

"Sure, where are we going exactly?"

"Were going to this new French restaurant called Le Cleare."

"Sounds great, what time should time should we meet?"

"We all are going in Edwards car. We will pick you and Jake up around 8 pm."

"Ok, will be ready by then thanks."

"No Bella, thank you. You've been keeping Jake company when I couldn't."

"It's not a problem, we get along really great."

"We did too."

"Well, how did you two separate?"

"Billy and my mom go way back. My mom would always be busy, Billy would drive to my house to babysit me. He brought his kids along with him. We used to play all afternoon at my back yard. After the accident he couldn't babysit me anymore. So I didn't get to see Jake anymore. We live in two different school districts. So we could see each other in school."

"Wow, that must have been hard."

"It was until two years ago that I met Edward. We were both freshmen and we became fast friends. And a year ago we became official."

"That sweet." I said sincerely.

"We even have nick-names!"

"What are they?"

"I call him Eddie-bear and he calls me Tani. It's a long story."

"I have time."

"It happened when it was our first homecoming dance as a couple. I wanted it to be special, so I bought an expensive pink evening gown and got a few diamonds from my mom. I went a little overboard and thought that I should get a tan." She said pausing to catch her breath.

"Oh no." I said.

"Yes, I was an orange!"

"Oh my gosh." I said giggling.

"One look at me and he came up with the name Tani."

"So why do you call him Eddie-bear?"

"We used to snuggle on his bed and just talk. Hugging him felt like hugging my teddy bear. I told him and gave him a embarrassing name. He hated it when anyone calls him Eddie and hate being called Tani. So it all works out, finally we both like it."

"That's a wonderful story."

"It's a long one, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

"I'm glad we talked Bella, I know we will become best friends." She said sincerely.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"Well, I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye Tanya."

I hung up and stared at my watch. Eleven-thirty all ready! I must have stayed up all night. My stomach erupted into a hunger moaned. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Got a bowl of cereal and started eating. I thought about school coming up, what book I should read next and what I should wear. I washed my dish and headed upstairs to brush my teeth and change out of my pajamas. I walked to my room and opened my closet. After five minutes on debating, I decided to wear a blue pocka dotted dress with white tights and flats. All my fashion tips come from one of my best friends, Rosalie. Which I haven't talked to in a long time. After going back downstairs to do the laundry, I picked up the phone to call Rosalie.

Wednesday

I was just finished putting on my shoes when I see a silver car pass by, that must be Tanya and Edward. I told Tanya my address when she called back. The horn honked when I fished out my keys and dropped them into my purse. I walked out the door, after I told Charlie good night. I walked to Edwards' car. While admiring the sleekness of the car. Wow! That car is something. I opened the car door to hear soft-rock playing.

"Hey Bella!" Tanya said cheerfully.

"Hello Bella, how have you been?" Edward asked.

"I've been well. How are you?"

"Been doing great. Thanks, you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks, I assume you look handsome too." I said because I could only see his broad shoulders. Edward began to chuckle as he pulled onto gear and drove off.

We got to Jake's house in record time. It takes me about twenty minutes to get to his house, it took Edward ten.

"Finally!" I said letting go of my death grip on my seatbelt.

"Sorry, I could go faster but Tanya likes to go slow."

"I live to look at all the things we passed by." I paused for a moment, then I understood what they were talking about.

"No you got it all wrong, when I said finally I meant you finally stopped driving. You drive like a maniac!" I said still flushed from the drive.

"You think that was crazy!" He said.

"You were going 65 mph on the street!"

"Well it's not my fault that you love to go extra slow!"

"It's not my fault I get scarred when you go 65 mph on a 30 mph zone!"

I said. Before he could respond to our childish argument, Tanya cut in.

"Well the important thing is that we all came here safely." she said.

"Barely." I whispered loudly. Just then Jake came out of his house looking fancy. Usually he wears a dirty shirt and jeans. I don't mind but this is impressive. When he got into the car I could smell that he was wearing cologne. Wow! He only did that once when he wanted to impress Sophie. But that was when he was in 7th grade. Edward started the car, I tried to b calm.

"Wow Jake you smell amazing!" Tanya said.

"Thanks." He said looking directly in her eyes. They look at each other for a few seconds before Tanya interrupted their silent conversation.

"I love your outfit Bella. Where did you get it?"

Pulling her attention from him to me.

"I got it in Arizona. Your dress looks cutie too." I said.

"Thanks! I got it from. Forever 21."

"Sweet."

"So Tanya, how is your mothers back?" Tanya and Jake started bursting out laughing. I looked at Edward through the rear view mirror confused, he gave a _"I don't know what's happening too"_ look.

She glances at his emerald green eyes again just as he quickly look at her chocolate brown eyes. She started to blush and turned away. He turned his attention back on the road.

"We're almost there." Tanya said exited.

"Did you ever do to Le Cleare? It's a wonderful French restaurant."

"No, I've never been here." Bella says looking out the window, trying to recognize it.

I try to keep my eyes on the road, but her beauty still lures' me. I got to stay focused on the road or I would never she her beautiful face again. Or her lushes brown hair, or her big, magical eyes. Whenever she looks into my eyes, it feels like she is looking into my soul. It makes me try to better myself. Shouldn't I feel this way about Tanya? I hear emense laughter coming from beside me and behind me. Bu not across from me. I slowly stop at the red light to look beside me. I see Tanya still gasping for breath. I look into my rear view mirror and see Jake trying to subdue his laughter. I glance at Bella and she her deep eyes staring at me. I turn my concentration back to the road. This is going to be a long night.

They soon arrive to the restaurant. Bella links her arms with Jacob. Edward wraps his arm around Tanya's shoulder. They walk into the restaurant, and are given a table. They soon start chatting about upcoming school.

"I can't believe school is about to start in three weeks!" Tanya says.

"I know and I'm not going to be a freshman anymore!" Jacob says exited.

"Well I can't wait fir Junior year to start. I just hope I don't get Mr. Collins for Chemistry." Edward said.

"I know, did you hear of the stories?" Bella asked.

"About the dog bite? Or the lab that went bad?"

"The dog bite."

"What's the dog bite story?" Tanya asked with the same amount of curiosity as Jacob.

"It's a rumor." Bella said quickly, hating to gossip about teachers.

"it's told that when he was young he was bitten by a horrific dog. It bit his toes clean off. Now he only has three toes on one foot." Edward said. Tanya's face was horrorstruck.

"Excuse me." she said "I'll just take a minute." She stood up hastly and quickly walked to the restroom. The food came in a few minutes later. Bella stood up, "I better go check up on her." But before she could leave Jacob got up.

"It's fine, I'll go get her. This happened before, when we were kids. She probably got really sick off of the salad." He turned around and walked to the restroom. Bella sat back down.

"I hope she gets better."

"I bet she is fine, she has a weak stomach."

"Oh..." Bella said messing with her food.

An awkward silence would have filled the room, if it weren't for the loud chattering of the other tables.

A few minutes later Tanya and Jacob came back.

"She doesn't feel good." Jacob said to Edward and Bella.

"Are you ok Tani?" Edward said trying to get her to smile.

Tanya shook her head smiling.

"I think she has some bad food." Jacob said.

"I had...Sloppy Joe for lunch." Tanya

.

"It must have been that." Bella said.

"Let's take you home." Edward said. He got up and took her left side.

"Bella, can you ask for plastic containers?" Edward asked.

"Sure." She waited for the waiter to finally come to her.

"Yes miss?"

"Can I get a takeout container? My friend is really sick."

"Right away." He said before leaving to the kitchen. He came back with four plastic containers.

"And who will be paying?" he asked. Bella looked around desperately for Edward. Her eyes spotted him near the entrance. He soon walked over toward Bella.

"Here" He said giving the man his credit card. The waiter swiftly took it and went to the cash register.

"Thanks for coming back."

"I could never leave you." Edward said simply looking directly in her eyes. She giggled at his remark.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked puzzled. Bella looked embarrassed.

"It's just something I watched on TV."

"Is it "That 70's Show?""

"Yeah." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well I won't ditch you." He said playfully nudging her. He soon received his credit card and together they walked out.

As they walked closer to the car, Bella tried to strike up a conversation.

"So what other shows do you like to watch?"

"Well, I don't watch a lot of TV now."

"So what do you do on your spare time?" Bella asked.

"I usually hang-out with my Tanya, or my sister at home, and if I'm alone I would practice on my piano."

"Wow, you could play the piano! I've always wanted to learn."

"Well come by sometime and we can have a lesson."

"I would really like that, thanks Edward." Bella said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Edward said opening the door for her. As Bella sat down in the front seat, she started to blush from Edwards comment.

As Edward drove Tanya and Jacob to Tanya's house, he began to think about his priorities. He kept on thinking of how little time he spends with Tanya alone. As he dropped Bella off he began to think..."That will change for the better."

**I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long for me to post this chapter. I really hope you love it. Let me make one thing clear, Rosalie and Jasper are twins ( obviously ) and Rose is best friends with Bella. Alice is about to come up. And Emmett is a only child, like Bella. I just want to make it clear, so there will be no confusions. The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon. As this story is OOC. Bella is more cheerful and less dramatic. Tanya is happy, cheerful, optimistic. Those are just a few examples. Hope you loved it just as much as I did, and I will see you guys later. **


End file.
